Collection
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: Various drabbles featuring the cast of Lost.
1. Chapter 1: show me the way from crazy

**Title: **show me the way from crazy  
**Rating: **PG-13 (implied sex)  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** fem-slash (Don't like. Don't read.)  
**Prompt:** #44/tomorrow  
**Words:** 108  
**Summary:** The seeds of want and need are being planted.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for lost_in_108. I have no idea where this came from. But enjoy.

* * *

Today, blood-red lips capture guilt leaking from dull green eyes and can taste the saltiness of defeat converging on too pale skin. She feels the seeds of want and need being planted, flowering until both flush over their bodies; low moans rising from within as they arch into the other.

Yesterday, she tasted the anger reflected inside herself; years of being left behind digging crescent moons against freckled flesh; rippling along her spine until it almost choked them both. An apology was written with cool fingers skimmed across the swell of a hip.

Tomorrow, it'll be confusion wrapped up in shivers and soft curves molding into each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Is Not The Same

**Title: **life is not the same as yesterday  
**Rating: **PG -13  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **crazy Claire for S6  
**Prompt: **#45/clean**  
Words: **108**  
Summary: **The first time Claire kills someone...**  
Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108

* * *

The first time Claire kills someone, her hair is tied into a neat ponytail, her face is clean and her blue eyes are wild with fear. The rifle is heavy and she carries a bruise on her chest for weeks. She cries and stays with him, grasping his hand as he draws his last breath.

She scrubs her hands raw until the blood coating them is her own. Bandages do nothing to hide the shame.

But it gets easier.

Her hair is savage, face dirty, but her eyes are calm. The knife is thrown from a distance.

She rinses the blood away and sings, _Catch a falling star_-


	3. Chapter 3: Searching For A Miracle

**Title: **Searching For Some Kind of Miracle  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **S6 but non-specific; takes place around _Recon_.  
**Prompt: **#55/shadow  
**Summary: **"I came back wrong, Kate."  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108. I've wanted to try this pairing for awhile and I've finally gotten up the nerve to do so.

**Warning: **This pairing is **Kate/Sayid. **So I totally will not be offended if you decide not to read.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_(She glimpses the moon through the trees, watches the shadow of branches dance manically against the night sky, tree bark rough against her back.)_

"Sayid-"

"I can't _feel_ anything," he whispers, and he reaches his hands out for her warmth, twisting his fingers through curls as his lips hover over the curve of her neck – waiting for something to stir inside his soul, to fill the emptiness taking up space.

"I came back wrong, Kate."

There's a desperation and truth and need captured in his words never heard before.

He lowers his lips. A tear rolls down her cheek.

She's forgotten what it feels like to be needed.


	4. Chapter 4: in a child

**Title: **in a child's eyes  
**Rating: **PG  
**Prompt: **#56/superstition  
**Summary: **there are no such things as ghosts.  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 on livejournal. A little bit different than normal. Hope you like it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

there are no such things as ghosts.

_(only your heart's beating too fast for it to be anything else.)_

there's one in the corner, darker than the shadows thrown by your night light. watching. waiting. if you hide your eyes and think good thoughts, it'll go away. it's what you were taught to do. so you duck underneath the covers and press your forehead into your knees, rocking back and forth and whispering -

alice in wonderland.

pancakes.

santa clause.

mommy.

you lower the covers and the ghost slides into the light, _(no scream. it's caught in your throat.)_ wild blonde hair and crazy blue eyes,

exactly like yours.


	5. Chapter 5: I Remember

**Title: **I remember  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **_White Rabbit _- dialogue in italics taken from that episode.  
**Prompt: **#59/family  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 on lj.

* * *

"Oceanic 815 crashed-"

The clinking of ice manages to rise above the dull roar of a reporter's voice. Margo wets her lips with the whiskey (Christian's favorite), mutes the television with a delicate finger, and just stares, plane wreckage reflecting in her eyes; imprints of what she's lost.

_Jack, please. You know how he gets. You have to go after him._

Words spoken in anger, lathered in guilt, pound a horrifying rhythm inside her skull.

_You don't get to say I can't. Not after what you did._

She sets the glass back on the table (forgets the coaster) and lets a tear fall.

_Bring your father home, Jack._


	6. Chapter 6: the truth beneath the rose

**Title: **the truth beneath the rose  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **(slight)_What Kate Did  
_**Prompt: **#61/mark  
**Character: **Diane Janssen  
**Summary: **the finger shaped bruises on her arms haven't yet faded.  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 on livejournal.

* * *

the finger shaped bruises on her arms haven't faded. the brace still around her wrist rubs her skin tender and raw.

she brings stems alive with thorns to honor him - the white petals brittle beneath the softest of caresses. they shatter against the ground where they fall; roses left to die at a grave that feels warm to her touch.

eyes line with tears. guilt slides down her cheek.

blood stains the palest of skin where the thorn chooses to prick. pain throbs. she draws a thumb to lips painted the same color, sucking gently.

dusty words sprinkle her mind. katharine's words.

_I took care of you, Ma._


	7. Chapter 7: You

**Title: **You're A Mean One, Ms. Grinch  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Prompt: **#62/gun  
**Summary: **Claire's taking something back.  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 on livejournal. Don't know where this came from, but it was fun to write.

**Jimelda:** Not the Christmas one you were expecting, but maybe you'll enjoy it nontheless. But this weeks prompt is kiss, so expect something Jatey from that. ;)

* * *

Pasty Cline crooned _Silent Night_ in the background as Claire stepped out of the shadows, the barrel of her gun glinting in the silvery moonlight through the window. Tiny lights from their Christmas tree reflected in the space around her.

Kate stumbled, knocking presents to the floor as hatred arched out to greet her from blue eyes. She held her hands up in submission, her eyes drifting towards the stairs as she spoke, only one thing on her mind.

"What are you doing?"

The safety was clicked off.

"Taking my life back."

Claire's voice was calm as she stepped forward, nodding her head and grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."


	8. Chapter 8: Would It be A Sin

**Title: **Would It Be A Sin?  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Prompt: **#63/kiss  
**Summary: **First kisses shouldn't be like this.  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 on livejournal.

* * *

First kisses shouldn't be like this, she thinks; an explosion of whiskey flavored lips and tongues shoved down throats – cheeks flushed with anger and the bruising force of their bodies coming together, knocking them into the front door.

It shouldn't be between two people who are barely friends, thrown together by chance - trying to forget they were the ones left behind. Who have held guns to each others heads, both willing to pull the trigger if the need and the want were enough.

(_But it also shouldn't feel as if every inch of loneliness is being ripped out her body. Like this is a second chance._

_Like absolution._)


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Escape

**Title: **The Great Escape  
**Rating: **PG  
**Prompt: **#64/sweet  
**Summary: **Success is within his grasp.  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 on livejournal.

* * *

He stands tall, the muscles in his back moaning as sweat slides down a temple. Locke plants the knife into its sheath and squints his eyes.

The sun is rising, golden waves of light fading in and out through the tree branches. The screams have gone home and victory whispers in his ear. It's sweet on his tongue like the swirling vortex of death left in his wake, beautiful against a landscape of the broken and bleeding, the green green grass of hell peeking through cherry red.

The unavoidable cruelty of the beast.

Everything is changing and heaven's door is a breathe away.

Failure is not an option.


	10. Chapter 10: Tripped Into Divine

**Title: **Tripped Into Divine  
**Rating: **PG  
**Prompt: **#66/map  
**Summary: **Aaron falls down the rabbit hole.  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 on livejournal.

* * *

Aaron falls down the rabbit hole.

Claire hands him a map and whispers, _follow the yellow brick road_. Skips away, singing, _there's no place like home_, with blood drip dripping off a dull edged knife, dead leaves turning red as the road disappears with each footstep.

His cries of, _mommy_, echo as his tears smudge symbols of rabbits and swans he doesn't understand. He traces crude lines with dirty fingernails until the paper falls to pieces in his hands and flutters to the ground, useless. Just like destiny.

Instead, he follows her, legs newborn and clumsy, flashes of blonde hair through the trees his true yellow brick road.


	11. Chapter 11: declare who you are

**Title: **the moon and the stars declare who you are  
**Rating: **G  
**Spoilers: **_Whatever Happened, Happened  
_**Prompt: **#73/light  
**Summary: **I told him that you're his grandmother. That you'll take care of him.  
**Author's Notes: **written for lost_in_108 livejournal. Dialogue in italics borrowed from spoiler episode. Title taken from Cannons by Phil Wickham.

_

* * *

_

_he's waiting for you._

The door shutters and shrieks as Carole pushes it open, breaking and consuming the silence with sound that almost vanishes beneath the pounding of her heart, only to disappear completely when the door clicks shut.

Lamp light illuminates the room, throwing shadows across the walls and highlighting tear tracks on her reddened cheeks. But it surrounds _him_ with a halo - an image of golden innocence sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. A symbol of hope filling an emptiness inside her she never knew she had.

She smiles, lips trembling with the unexpected curve, laying a hand against his cheek.

_he's your grandson._


	12. Chapter 12: Universal Recognition

**Title: **universal recognition  
**Spoilers:** All episodes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Jack and Kate, recognizing each other in different lives, using dialogue from the show.  
**Author's Notes: **Hope this is understandable. Hope this works. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

They collide through time and space; souls streaking across galaxies in search of their other half.

_I've missed you so much. _

_We should all be able to start over._

It can be an intricate dance of friends and lovers.

_I've got your back._

_Will you marry me?_

Or the confusing state of enemies hell bent on tearing each other apart.

_You call me over and over again for two days straight, stoned on your pills. _

_I am not a murderer._

They'll always find one another. Fading in and fading out. Intertwining and letting go.

_But I will come back here for you._

_I have always been with you. _


	13. Chapter 13: because she lived

**Title: **Because She Lives

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **The Pilot

**Prompt: **#78/give

**Summary: **You're gonna need better shoes.

**Author's Notes: **One of my favorite creepy moments from The Pilot.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Kate repeated the phrase over and over, _you're gonna need better shoes, _a mantra to release the guilt she's feeling. As if the words have the power to make what she's doing seem okay.

A scavenger among the dead.

She moved slow, deliberately, the sand sinking beneath her light steps as she created a path through the bodies, keeping the rising nausea at bay by breathing through her mouth, by avoiding their faces. Eyes swept over legs and feet instead, looking for the perfect fit.

What she found was a pair of brown boots. She reached hesitatingly for the laces. Taking what was being given, she rationalized.

Survival.


	14. Chapter 14: murder in her heart

**Title:**Murder In Her Heart  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Prompt: **#79/temptation  
**Fandom: **Lost  
**Summary:** She's sixteen the first time she thinks about killing him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She's sixteen the first time she thinks about killing him; standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her mother place ice against her cheek as she cleans the blood splattered counter. It's a fleeting moment, one she forgets, but the seed is planted. Knives are awfully pretty.

The next time, she's eighteen, and through the yelling remembers where her mother keeps a gun; remembers when her dad taught her to shoot. Her mother pleads, _d__on't do anything. _This time she doesn't forget.

She's twenty four when she finds out about Wayne. There are knives. Guns. But the temptations too great.

Kate's always had a fascination with fire.


	15. Chapter 15: She

**Title: **she's as damned as she seems  
**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Prompt: **#81/catch  
**Summary: **Hide and seek had always been one of her favorite games.  
**Author's Notes:** Posting two this time, so be sure to check out Chapter 19 as well.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Hide and seek had always been one of her favorite games.

Her reflection wavered and then disappeared. A grin flowered across her face, an almost silly twist of her lips as she washed the blood and dirt from her hands in the nearby creak, a newly dug grave barely six feet away from her.

When the distant snap of a twig alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone anymore, she stood up, the rush of the hunt surging through her once again. Claire reached for the knife tucked into her belt, gripping it firmly in the palm of her hand.

_Ready or not. Here I come._


	16. Chapter 16: chalk it up to fate

**Title: **Chalk It Up To Fate

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **_The End_

**Prompt: **#87/cross

**Summary: **Ben and Hurley bury Jack.

**Author's :**** Chapters 21 and 22 together.**

* * *

The sun is gone, having faded into the stillness, so they light torches, placing them around the newly dug hole to illuminate the way.

They clench the blue tarp between bloodied and worn fingers, staggering underneath the weight, and Ben catches a curse between his teeth as they lower him into the ground. The dull thud jolts through his body as he captures his breathe, leaning his hands against his knees. He pretends not to hear the sobs vibrating from the man across from him.

Frayed rope holds the crudely made cross together, and as Hurley puts it in its place of honor, Ben whispers,

_Rest in peace._


End file.
